No Remorse
by Ylinea
Summary: Sa relation avec Erwin n'est pas comme Levi l'avait prévu. Quand Eren, un jeune collègue, commence à le draguer, Levi voit une opportunité de remettre de la passion dans sa vie. Traduction de la Fanfiction de Daktasinsanity
1. Il savait comment rentrer et je l

**Sa relation avec Erwin n'est pas comme Levi l'avait prévu. Quand Eren, un jeune collègue, commence à le draguer, Levi voit une opportunité de remettre de la passion dans sa vie. Traduction**

**Note de L'auteur : Cette fic est inspiré d'une chanson nommé Toinen par Jenni Vartiainen. Tous les chapitres sont nommés d'après les couplets de la chanson ? Quand cette fic sera fini je vous donnerai la traduction complète de cette chanson. Mon autre inspiration était la période justes avent les fêtes de Noel où tout le monde va aux fêtes d'entreprise et autres. Mais je voulais prendre mon temps avec cette fic car je souhaitais lui donner une vrai attention et prendre le temps de bien façonner le tout comme je le veux.**

**Note de la traductrice : Piouf ! Bonjour à tous ! Cette fanfiction est la traduction de No Remorse de Daktasinsanity, une auteure que j'adore, elle m'a laissé la possibilité de faire cette traduction et je la remercie encore ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! C'est ma première traduction, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires ! ( Je suis super copine avec les fautes d'orthographes, j'en suis désolée )**

**Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais a Hajime Isayama ( qui va me rendre dingue avec son dernier chapitre è_é)**

Chapitre 1 : Il savait comment rentrer et je l'ai laissé.

Les fêtes de Noël étaient des évènements répugnants. Tous ceux avec qui vous travailliez, criiez où dont vous vous moquiez seraient là. Les célibataires en particulier étaient pleins de désirs et ceux qui étaient mariés regardaient avec qui ils pouvaient tromper leur conjoint(e). Le tout ce mélangeant parfaitement. C'était la réalité des fêtes d'entreprise de Noël après tout. Cette fête était dans une semaine.

Il y était chaque année et à chaque fois c'était nul, regarder ses collègues devenir ivre et être chiant. Tromper était pour les gens malheureux. C'était pour les gens qui ne reconnaissaient pas la valeur de leur partenaire. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait ça jusqu'à une année particulière.

Levi n'avait pas compris la notion de Tromper. Lui-même vivait une relation heureuse, Il n'y avait aucune raisons pour lui de faire une chose aussi dégoutante.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

C'était l'été quand ils avaient recruté de jeunes employés pleins d'espoirs, quelqu'un d'entre eux étaient ici pour avoir une première expérience professionnelle, d'autres dans un besoin désespéré d'argent et prêt à tout pour en avoir. C'était le travail de Levi de tourmenter ces pauvres âmes. Son devoir étant de faire en sorte que seuls les plus forts survivent à la vie agité de l'étage où se situait son bureau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faibles parmi eux.

Cette année, il avait noté, il y avait trois nouveaux-venus. Un gars qui ressemblait à un cheval, un garçon blond trop intelligent pour être ici et enfin, un lapin Duracell avec des yeux verts brillants qui n'avaient rien de spécial.

Non, pas du tout.

« Qui à fait 20 copies de cette putain de liste qui n'est même pas supposé être copier ! » Il donna de grands coup dans les papiers contre sa main, lançant un regard furieux aux trois nouveaux-venus. Il avait survécus assez longtemps, ils étaient resté tout ce temps mais je genre d'écart ne se reproduiraient jamais. « Aller, têtes de cons, crachez le morceau ou vous allez souffrir. »

Le cheval nommé Jean regardait ailleurs, pâlissant. Levi plissa les yeux, ce gosse savait quelque chose mais son regard tomba sur le blond, Armin.

« Je ne sais pas qui à fait ça, monsieur. »

Au moins celui-ci savait comment parler à ses supérieurs. Il fit un signe de la tête à Armin, comprenant qu'il n'avait rien fait. Armin ne faisait que peu d'erreurs. Mince, il n'a ne l'a jamais vu faire un écart une seule fois. Il apprenait et rapidement, ça plaisait à Levi sans bornes. Armin irait loin peu importe ce qu'il fera dans la vie. Le seul souci était que le gosse était facilement intimidé.

Enfin, il y avait le gars qui souriait brillamment qui semblait avoir une énergie inépuisable. « Donc, Jaeger, Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ça ? » Levi prit les feuilles, les agitant.

« Laissez-moi voir ? » Eren tendit sa main, voulant voir ce qu'étaient ces feuilles. Ses yeux s'agrandir quand il vit ce pourquoi Levi était en colère. « Je les aurai pas photocopié. C'est écrit ici, » Il pointa du doigts le coin de la feuille « Ne Pas Copier. »

« Dix points, Jaeger. Vous n'êtes pas un échec total après tout. » Ca laissait donc Jean, qui tapait quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable avec une rapidité surhumaine. Levi s'avança vers son bureau. « Donc Kirstein, ça ne laisse que vous. »

Jean déglutis. « Je le jure c'était un accident. J'allais justement les mettre dans la broyeuse, monsieur. »

« La prochaine fois tes mains iront aussi dans la broyeuse.» Il laissa le commentaire voler dans les airs pendant qu'il mettait les papiers dans la broyeuse.

Il retourna à son bureau maintenant que les papiers étaient correctement détruis. Il pouvait juste espérer que la tête de cheval vérifierait ce qu'il mettrait dans la photocopieuse la prochaine fois.

Après une heure, un coup léger sur la porte perturba la paix sereine qui régnait dans son bureau. « Voici les photocopies que vous avez demandé, monsieur, » La tête d'Eren jetais un coup d'œil par la porte, une pile de papier à la main.

Levi fit signe au gosse de s'approcher et le jeune homme sprinta presque à lui. Eren a dut boire des boissons énergisante ou quelque chose pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.

« Monsieur ? » Les yeux vert brillant, lui scintillaient.

« Quoi ? » Il avait dit ça d'une manière un peu sec, mais ça n'affectait pas le sourire sur le visage d'Eren.

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas ce midi ? » Eren se pencha subtilement au-dessus du bureau, amenant sa main à un cheveu de ceux de Levi.

Levi aurait pensé que le geste était innocent si le garçon n'avait pas léché ses lèvres quand Levi le regardait. Le gosse était clairement en train de le draguer et alors Levi décida de jouer avec le feu. Il se posa dans sa main, penchant la tête sur le côté. «Tu payes, Jaeger ? »

« Si ça vous fait dire oui alors ouai. »

Levi devait reconnaitre ça à Eren. Il n'avait pas peur de Levi. Il voyait les gens se coucher à ses pieds mais ce jeune homme aux cheveux bruns n'avait même pas tressaillit quand il s'était mis en colère. Évidemment l'opposé ne l'aurai pas fait changer non plus. Levi souffla, se redressant correctement sur sa chaise. « Désolé gamin mais je n'ai pas le temps ce midi. »

« Aaaw, aller, Levi, » fit Eren et souri quand Levi le foudroya du regard. « Je veux dire, monsieur, s'il vous plait, réfléchissez y encore. »

Levi ria légèrement. « Jaeger, flirter ne te mènera nulle part. La réponse est toujours non. »Il croisa les bras sur son torse signifiant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Mais pourquoi ? Un repas gratuit ce n'est pas assez ? Que voulez-vous que je fasse, monsieur ? »Eren avait presque roucoulé.

« Je veux que tu sorte de mon bureau et que tu retournes au travail, » dit Levi, regardant Eren qui désenchantait. « Arrête cette tentative pathétique de me courtiser. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer mais je suis déjà pris. »

Voir la tête d'Eren en valait la peine. Le regard choqué sur son visage resta pour cinq bonnes secondes, puis il plissa les yeux. Une espèce de feu s'était allumé dans ses deux magnifiques orbes verts que Levi n'avait jamais vus avant. « Essayez-vous de vous débarrasser de moi, monsieur ? »

« Non, je suis avec quelqu'un donc tu peux oublier ta quête débile de m'avoir, » Fit Levi patiemment.

Eren s'abaissa si proche de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage. « Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement. » Eren sorti du bureau, retournant au travail.

Levi laissa échapper un souffle, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se retenait de respirer. Il ferma les yeux, penchant sa tête en arrière. Il doit avouer que le gosse était attirant à sa manière. Il était jeune et avait l'air d'avoir un beau corps sous ses vêtements. Sans oublier ce Jeans serré que le garçon portait. Il doit l'admettre, il observait de temps en temps ces fesses. Levi se remémorait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison chaque jour et qu'il ne devrait pas penser aux culs d'autres hommes, peu importe à quel point ils étaient beaux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant le plafond. Il doit aussi admettre que sa relation n'était pas si parfaite. Tout était devenu routine. Levi rentrait à la maison, cuisinait, regardait la télé et attendait pour son amant de rentrer du travail. Même le sexe était comme manger du carton, fade. Il se sentait un peu coupable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que son amant.

Erwin a toujours été super avec lui, aimant et bienveillant mais dernièrement Levi devait le reconnaitre que l'étincelle des premiers jours n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Levi n'était plus celui qui voulait continuer après avoir fait l'amour. Non, pas tant qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il donnait, même, de subtiles indices à Erwin que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pour le moment il devait retourner au travail. Les nombres sur les papiers qu'Eren avait rapportés ne se calculeront pas tout seul et quelqu'un avait besoin de les rentrer dans le système. Soufflant pour la énième fois il regarda les papiers, retournant au travail.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'Eren était sérieux quand il disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait envoyé des fleurs. Toutes les filles du bureau comméraient pour savoir qui l'avait envoyé dès que la livraison avait été faite. Levi avait été assez rapide pour retirer la carte du bouquet. La carte disait _Pour Levi avec Amour, J_. et rien d'autre. Au moins le gosse était assez intelligent pour ne pas laisser son nom complet dessus.

« Elles sont de qui ? » Hanji faisait de son mieux pour avoir le petit bout de papier. « Laisse-moi voir la carte, Levi.»

Levi dansait autour de son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle le coince dans un coin et n'attrape la carte. « Uuuh c'est mystérieux mais tu dois surement savoir qui c'est, n'est-ce pas Levi ? »

Levi la fixait avec un regard énervé. « C'est probablement ce con du marketing. Nous avons eu une réunion la semaine dernière et ça m'a paru clair que je lui plaisais (ndlt : Vraiment je n'ai pas eu l'imagination pour trouver une trad qui fasse l'affaire TxT). »

Hanji le regarda pensivement. « Johnson ? » Demanda t-elle hésitante. « Il est pas marié avec cinq enfants ? »

Levi haussa les épaules. « Je n'aurai pas su parce que je m'en fou. »

Hanji plissa ses yeux. « Ne serais-tu pas en train de me mentir, Levi ? »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça, Oh mon trésor ? »Levi se força de ne pas détourner son regard d'elle. Faire ça serais admettre qu'il mentait, il ne pouvait se permettre ça.

Elle l'observa un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. « Ok, garde tes secrets pour l'instant. Je trouverai bien un jour ou l'autre qui a envoyé ses fleurs. »

Levi dégagea les gens de son bureau, ne remarquant pas que l'un d'entre s'attardait dedans. Il ferma la porte et eu un petit sursaut quand il trouva Eren se tenant derrière la porte. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Barre-toi, Jaeger, » grimaça-t-il au jeune homme.

Le plus jeune secoua sa tête vers le bouquet de roses sur le bureau. « Tu les aimes ? »

« Jaeger, écoute, » tenta Levi avec lassitude avant qu'Eren ne le poussa contre la porte du bureau. Un frisson involontaire lui traversa le corps pendant qu'Eren appuya sa jambe entre les genoux de Levi. Quand Eren plia son genou, le levant vers le haut faisant presque s'assoir Levi dessus, le souffle de Levi monta. Les yeux verts le regardaient attentivement, observa ses yeux bleus. Levi agrippa les épaules d'Eren, voulant le repousser mais il se trouva dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Le corps d'Eren était chaud sous ses touchés, et ça le faisant s'agripper encore plus. Il ne s'était pas sentis aussi excité depuis… Depuis quand ?

Les doigts d'Eren touchaient son menton doucement, il se baissait, son souffle était chaud sur le visage de Levi. Levi voulait protester mais ses mots ne sortaient pas. Juste quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Merde, » jura Levi silencieusement. Eren le laissa partir dans un battement de cœur et le moment était surréel quand il ouvrait la porte juste assez pour voir apparaitre qui perturbait ce moment.

C'était Petra, qui lui souriait. « J'ai besoin de votre signature pour ceux-ci, »Elle lui offrit un dossier qu'il prit avec attention.

Je vais m'en occuper, » dit-il, lui claquant la porte au nez. Levi posant son front contre la porte, reprenant son souffle. « Je pense que tu devrais partir. » Il ne regarda pas Eren quand il marcha à son bureau, mettant de la distance entre eux.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Il sentait le souffle d'Eren contre son cou. Levi ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui.

Il oublia presque de se mettre derrière son bureau pour mettre une espèce de barrière entre lui et le jeune homme. « Quoi, ça ? » il pointa du doigt les roses. « Elles sont jolies. Maintenant bouge ton cul de mon bureau et retourne au travail. » Il frappa le bureau avec le dossier et s'assit.

Eren avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais il quitta le bureau sans un mot. Levi soupira dès que le gosse était hors de sa vue. Ça a été proche, trop proche. Il ferma ses yeux et se remémora le presque baisé. Il prit une longue respiration pour se calmer. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine. Ce qui l'effrayait c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable. Et il ne devait pas ! Il n'avait rien fait de mauvais. C'était ce sale gosse qui lui avait sauté dessus !

Ses épaules s'effondrèrent quand il donna un coup dans le dossier ouvert. Il laissa sa tête toucher son bureau doucement. Il pouvait rien mais se sentir intriguer. Sa relation avec Erwin n'était pas comme elle devait être et il était honnête avec lui-même, il était intéressé par Eren bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il savait que c'était mauvais mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'y avait pas de mal à fantasmer jusqu'à ce que ce ça devienne réalité. Ca ne ferait pas de mal d'y gouter, n'est-ce pas ?


	2. Il est tout aussi coupable que moi

**Il est tout aussi coupable que moi.**

**Oulalalala ... Bon je m'excuse pour cet update ULTRA en retard ... J'ai très honte de moi , bon pour tout vous dire c'était la fin de semestre et il se trouve que je bossais ( je sais pas si ça aura servie mais je garde espoir !) et je voulais aussi geeker parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de jouer à Hakuouki ( si y en qui connaissent je dirai juste que Saito est adorable). Voila voila ... Mais, mais je vous dit merci ! je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des reviews, surtout aussi gentille ! Ca m'a donner un peu de motivation voir même un bon coup de pied ! Merci donc:**

**Reinma : Oui je ferrai la suite, avec l'allure et la grâce de l'escargot pataugeant sans doute dans son beurre ... Désolée d'être aussi lente TxT  
><strong>

**Shukumei Mikomi : Merci ! c'est vraiment encourageant quand on est novice w**

** : Levi est plutôt fun au début en train d'enguirlander Jean** **x)**

**P'titeLilith : merci ( pssssssh, j'adore tes fanfictions)**

**Marechal Rattus : Merci beaucoup, l'auteure est joignable sur Tumblr sous son même nom qu'AO3 et , elle accepte avec joie de parler avec ses followers sur skype (just saying ~) :D .**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement ! ( mais diantre Isayama-sama ce dernier chapitre, mon pauvre Eren-tan D:)**

**L'histoire non plus, elle appartient à Darktasinsanity ( lisez ses autres fanfictions elles sont magnifiques !)**

**Je vous présente encore mes humbles excuses et vous laisse avec ce chapitre 2 croustillant !**

**Oh et Bonne Année ! **

C'était le soir de soirée de noël de l'entreprise. Levi n'était pas d'humeur. Il frappa son portable avec colère. Il venait de raccrocher au nez d'Erwin disant qu'il ne serait pas en ville pour les deux prochains jours. Levi avait prévu quelque chose ce weekend, pour qu'il puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble vu qu'Erwin ne serai pas là pour Noël. Bien sûr, quelque chose devait venir tout ruiner. La semaine prochaine Erwin partirai pour un voyage d'une durée d'un mois et ce weekend était supposé être leur propre célébration de noël.

Levi serait rentré chez eux au milieu des décorations, du frigo plein à craquer et il serait seul dans son appartement fraichement nettoyé, dans le lit qu'il a fait ce matin avec les draps qu'Erwin adore. Il avait tout fait pour Erwin. Il y avait trop longtemps depuis leur dernier dîné romantique, trop longtemps qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à l'autre. Voilà, ça faisait mal qu'Erwin ne puisse pas rester une nuit, une en particulière qu'ils avaient prévu pendant des semaines.

Dire que Levi était agacé était un euphémisme. Il détestait les efforts gâchés plus que tout et en parlant d'efforts gâchés, il regarda la carte qui allait avec les fleurs d'Eren dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il avait ouvert. Eren essayant de le draguer était un effort vain à ses yeux avant, mais maintenant il était plus que disposé pour lui donner cette chance. Il ne passerait pas la nuit seul. Il ferma le tiroir et retourna au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, Hanji débarqua dans le bureau avec deux verres dans les mains. « Levi ! C'est l'heure de faire la fête ! »

Levi l'a surprise en fermant son ordinateur portable et en prenant la boisson qu'elle lui offrait.

« Wow, Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin, »dit-elle regardant Levi boire avec ardeur l'alcool.

Il ne répondit pas pendant qu'il engloutissait le champagne. Il lui rendit le verre vide et la guida vers la sortie de son bureau. Il entendit des rires joyeux et des sifflements dans le séjour où ses collègues de bureau étaient plus que joyeusement en train de se rendre ivre pendant qu'ils échangeaient des cadeaux. Levi lui-même avait au moins une personne dans sa tête qui aurait pu avoir un tel privilège ce soir-là.

Habituellement Levi serait juste resté une heure ou deux mais cette fois ci il était prêt à faire une exception. Il ne dépendait que d'Eren de décider de ce qui allait se passer. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Levi trouva Eren marchant vers lui avec beaucoup de confidences dans ses pas.

« Tu es pas mal ce soir, » dit Eren, posant un verre vide sur la table à café entre deux coussins de canapé sur lesquels il était assis.

Peu impressionné par ses flatteries Levi regarda Eren derrière son propre verre. « Au moins je me regarde dans le miroir avant de partir de chez moi. »

Eren regarda sa propre tenue. « "Hé, ceci n'est pas aussi mal qu'il pourrait être."

« Ça, j'en suis sûr, » remarqua Levi.

« La prochaine fois, je t'appellerai pour un conseil esthétique. »

Levi but son champagne, savourant ce gout si riche. « Comment je pourrai savoir ce que tu as sans avoir vu ta garde-robe ? »

Eren l'observa, inclinant sa tête sur le côté. « Tu es libre de venir me visiter, tu sais. »

Levi regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne leur payait attention. Il s'abaissa, faisant de même avec sa voix pendant qu'il regardait Eren. « Alors ça te dérange pas que je viens y jeter un coup d'œil ce soir ? » Une kyrielle d'émotions traversèrent le visage d'Eren alors que Levi attendait sa réponse.

« Rejoins-moi au garage dans 10 minutes. » Dit Eren en chuchotant, il se leva de son fauteuil et sorti.

Levi ferma les yeux et se relaxa dans son fauteuil. Ainsi il avait dix minutes pour décider s'il allait plonger là-dedans. Dans dix minutes il pouvait soit allé dans son bureau, rassembler ses affaires et retourner directement à la maison ou il pouvait se diriger vers le garage et partir avec Eren. Il se demandait si Eren comprendrait s'il voulait juste sa compagnie et rien d'autre. Il en doutait.

Ses options n'étaient pas super. Il pouvait rentrer à la maison et manger son diner fait pour deux tous seuls ou il pouvait l'avoir avec Eren. Il pourrait avoir son diner romantique qu'il souhaitait, ils pourraient tacher les draps immaculés s'il le voulait. Il se sourit quand il sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir son corps. Non, il ne prendrait pas Eren chez lui. Aussi en colère qu'il pouvait être contre Erwin, il ne voudrait pas expliquer toute la nourriture manquante. Erwin savait qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Il but le reste de son champagne et se leva.

Il avait pris sa décision pendant qu'il marchait vers son bureau, il ouvrit le tiroir et regarda la carte encore une fois. Voilà un jeune homme, qui voulait l'aimer ce soir, l'attendant dans le garage. Même si l'amour était un mensonge ça serait meilleur qu'il froid et large lit sans personne d'autre dedans. Il prit une grande inspiration, prit sa mallette et parti du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il savait où il allait se soir et qu'il ne serait pas seul.

« J'espère que tu as quelque chose à manger » dit-il quelques minutes plus tard à Eren qui passait devant sa voiture dans un garage froid sous le principal bâtiment. Levi regarda Eren alors qu'il ouvrait la portière, attendant une réponse.

« Oui » acquiesça Eren. « Je n'ai pas encore mangé non plus. »

« Montre-moi le chemin, »Dit Levi, s'asseyant dans la voiture n'attendant pas pour d'autres commentaires. Il attendit qu'Eren monte dans sa voiture pour le suivre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder son adresse dans ses papiers même si il aurait pu le faire facilement, mais il aurait dû prendre le temps d'ouvrir son ordinateur une nouvelle fois. Ça aurait été inutile en d'autres mots alors qu'il pouvait juste suivre la voiture du jeune homme.

Après avoir conduit pendant cinq minutes ils entrèrent dans la zone où la plupart des étudiants vivaient. Levi devina qu'Eren n'avait pas encore déménagé de son appartement après l'école mais ce n'était pas le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il voulait un diner et un lit chaud avec de la compagnie. Alors qu'il se garait juste après la voiture d'Eren sur le trottoir, il soupira pour la dernière fois pour détendre ses nerfs. Il n'y avait pas à être nerveux. Il pouvait toujours partir quand il voudrait rentrer à la maison. Maison. Le mot en lui-même était dégoutant. Non, Il ne voudrait pas y être ce soir.

Eren l'attendait devant la porte et le guida jusqu'à son appartement qui semblait plutôt cozy. Ça ressemblait à un vrai chez-soi. Pas comme la maison froide d'Erwin et lui. Quand était-ce devenu aussi froid ? L'appartement d'Eren était chaleureux comme la personne qui y vivait. Au plus profond de lui Levi voulait faire partie d'une maison comme celle d'Eren. D'avoir un endroit comme ça qui semblait accueillant à chaque fois qu'il y rentrait même si il était seul. Il soupira quand une paire de bras encercla ses hanches et il vint en contact avec le torse chaud d'Eren. Accueillant en effet.

Eren ne fit rien d'autre, attendant évidemment que Levi fasse quelque chose. S'il le repousserait, testant un peu ses limites. Ça ne gênait pas Levi, il fut surprit que la proximité d'Eren ne l'ennui pas. Il attendait ce sentiment qui ferait qu'il serait dégouter de lui-même et d'Eren, être noble et le repousser parce qu'il ne voudrait pas tromper Erwin. La pensé d'Erwin lui donna un gout amer dans la bouche. Il avait besoin de la rincer.

« J'ai faim, » annonça Levi, ne bougeant pas pour se dégager d'Eren.

Le jeune homme rigola, le laissant partir. « Allé, j'ai un frigo plein à craquer. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. »

Ils vidèrent le frigo. Le gosse ne mentait pas en disant que c'était rempli. Levi voulait un diner romantique alors il mit la table, demandant des instructions pour savoir où était tel chose et avec l'aide d'Eren la table était presque dressé pour le repas. Eren s'en alla un moment puis revint avec une petite bougie et un briquet dans la main. Levi sourit, presque. Eren réchauffa leur repas et prit deux canettes de bières dans le frigo.

« Je suis désolé j'ai rien d'aussi luxueux que du vin, » s'excusa Eren alors qu'il plaçait une canette à côté du verre de Levi.

« Ça ira, » Fit Levi. Il versa le liquide dans son verre, regardant attentivement le jeune homme assis en face de lui. La lumière de la bougie le rendait encore plus beau et plus si jeune. Il n'avait jamais vraiment payé d'attention à l'apparence d'Eren quand ils travaillaient mais maintenant il en avait tout le temps. Eren remarqua qu'il le regardait et se tortilla sur sa chaise alors que le regard continuait.

La nourriture n'était pas si mauvaise que ça et Levi s'aperçut qu'il appréciait son repas. Levi s'appuya sur sa main et buva sa bière. Il pensait qu'Eren était plus bavard, apparemment non. Eren semblait toujours énergique au travail et maintenant Levi se demandait si Eren aimait son travail, aussi ennuyant soit-il. Levi fut surprit quand Eren se décida enfin à parler.

« Ton copain sait que tu es ici ? »

Levi baissa son regard sur son assiette. Maudit soit Eren pour avoir mentionné Erwin. « Il est… pas en ville. »

Eren leva les sourcils pendant une seconde. « Ok.»

Ce n'était pas ok. Levi savait qu'Eren n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour deviner qu'il y avait des problèmes dans le paradis de Levi. Levi pouvait juste espérer qu'Eren ne poserai pas de question à ce propos. Il n'était pas très bavard concernant ses relations. Au moment le jeune homme avait réussi à lui remonter le moral juste par sa présence, il avait ramené cette amertume dans son esprit. Il espérait qu'Erwin était en train de pourrir dans une chambre d'hôtel, tout seul se soir.

Eren prit leurs assiettes vides et marcha vers le lavabo, les laissant dedans. Bientôt il revint à côté de la table, regardant Levi de haut. Il était presque certain qu'Eren s'abaisserai et l'embrasserai, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place il lui offrit sa main, palme ouverte. Levi regarda du visage d'Eren à la main. Il posa sa bière sur la table et accepta cette main offerte. Il se trouva tirer contre le torse d'Eren si rapidement qu'il dût entourer ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il retombe sur la chaise.

Eren était si chaud contre lui. La chaleur s'échappait de son T-shirt et Levi resserra ses doigts contre son dos, agrippant le T-shirt d'Eren dans ses doigts. Les doigts d'Eren touchèrent son menton doucement, penchant sa tête vers le haut. Levi s'abandonna à lui, le laissant le guider dans un baisé attendrit qui le laissait bruler intérieurement pour plus. Il ne savait pas quoi attendre d'Eren. Il était sûr qu'Eren aurait été ultra-impatient, lui donnant des baisé violents et fouillis mais il ne le fit pas. Ses caresses était attentionnés, trop doux pour un homme qui lui tournait autour comme un aigle depuis un moment.

Tout aussi attentionné qu'Eren qui l'avait guidé dans ce baisé, il le guida vers son lit. Eren le rattrapa avec une passion silencieuse, étant prévenant avec tout ce qu'il lui fit et il laissa Levi sans souffle. L'attention d'Eren sur les détails le fit trembler aux caresses les plus légères. Le calme d'Eren était une ruse. Levi pouvait sentir la flamme sous sa peau qui souhaitait être lâché sur lui. Levi se sentait à la fois mal à l'aise et apprécié. Levi voulait couler dedans mais Eren le maintenait à la surface.

Une chose était claire pour lui tout au long de cette nuit passée avec Eren.

Le regret ne pénétra pas ses pensées une seule fois.

Pas quand ils partagèrent ces baisés qui repliait ses doigts de pied d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas sentis depuis des années.

Pas quand il s'abandonna à Eren, lui étant la seule autre personne à l'avoir ainsi depuis ses dix dernières années.

Pas quand Eren lui fit haleter son nom comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle pour lui, comme si il l'avait fait depuis des années.

Pas quand Erenlui fit ressentir que ses bras était la bonne place pour s'endormir.


End file.
